Performance
s in Pokémon Contests|Appeal}} A 's performance (Japanese: パフォーマンス performance) is made up of stats that exist for use in the Pokéathlon. There are five different performance stats; Speed, Power, Skill, Stamina, and Jump. A Pokémon's ability in a performance stat can range from 1 to 5, though the maximum value of a given stat is determined by the Pokémon's species and is often lower than 5. The default value for a given stat is also determined by the Pokémon's species, and the actual value varies further on a daily basis based on the Pokémon's Nature. In order to maximize a performance stat that is not already at the species' maximum value, the Pokémon can be given Apricorn juice, which can be made with an Apriblender or purchased at the Pokéathlon Dome. As an example, a 's Skill performance can range from 1 to 3, with a default value of 2. If the Typhlosion has a Serious nature, on some days (without the effects of any Aprijuice) it may be 1; if it has a Calm nature, it may be 3 (It cannot be 4, as that is beyond the maximum value for the species). Stats Speed Speed (Japanese: スピード Speed) is an important stat for a Pokémon that is competing in any Pokéathlon games involving any sort of racing. In order to perform well in such events, a Pokémon will need to have a high Speed performance stat. It is not to be confused with the Speed (Japanese: すばやさ Speed) stat used in Pokémon battles. Abilities that benefit the Pokémon's stat benefit its Speed performance stat. Speed is used in Hurdle Dash, Relay Run, Circle Push, Ring Drop, Disc Catch, Goal Roll, and Pennant Capture. Power Power (Japanese: パワー Power) is an important stat for a Pokémon that is competing in any Pokéathlon game involving fighting or the usage of physical force. In order to perform well in such events, a Pokémon will need to have a high Power stat. Abilities that benefit the Pokémon's stat benefit its Power. The Power performance stat is the most commonly used stat in the Pokéathlon, being used in every event with the exception of Hurdle Dash. Skill Skill (Japanese: テクニック Technique) is an important stat for a Pokémon that is competing in any Pokéathlon games involving strategy. In order to perform well in such events, a Pokémon will need to have a high Skill stat. Abilities that benefit the Pokémon's stat benefit its Skill. Skill is used in Lamp Jump, Snow Throw, Pennant Capture, Hurdle Dash, Relay Run, Block Break, and Goal Roll. Stamina Stamina (Japanese: スタミナ Stamina) is an important stat for a Pokémon that is competing in any Pokéathlon games involving a risk of fatigue. In order to perform well in such events, a Pokémon will need to have a high Stamina stat. Abilities that benefit the Pokémon's stat benefit its Stamina. Stamina is used in Ring Drop, Snow Throw, Relay Run, Block Break, Lamp Jump, Circle Push, Goal Roll, and Pennant Capture. Jump Jump (Japanese: ジャンプ Jump) is an important stat for a Pokémon that is competing in any Pokéathlon games involving jumping. In order to perform well in such events, a Pokémon will need to have a high Jump stat. Abilities that benefit the Pokémon's stat benefit its Jump. Jump is the least commonly used stat in the Pokéathlon, being used only in Hurdle Dash, Ring Drop, Lamp Jump, and Disc Catch. Symbols The type of star used to display a Pokémon's performance stat indicates where the stat currently is in relation to the default value for the species: Daily stat changes The day-to-day performance of a Pokémon in the Pokéathlon changes based on the day of the month, the Nature, and their personality value. The extent of the change may increase or decrease an attribute by up to 4 stars, subject to the Pokémon's species minimums and maximums, though changes beyond 1-2 stars in either direction cannot be achieved without Aprijuice. The specifics of how performance is influenced is covered here. Below is a list of the Natures, which performance they effect and to what degree possible the stats can fluctuate. Each value below is the highest extent to which each performance stat can improve or be hindered without Aprijuice. Pokéathlon events Trivia * has a possible five stars in all performance stats, the highest possible total, while ironically sporting the lowest base stat total of any Pokémon that was available at the time. It shares its performance stats with , , 's Origin Forme, and . * Every event in the Pokéathlon requires either three or four performance stats. In other languages See also * List of Pokémon by performance stats Category:Game mechanics Category:Pokéathlon de:Leistung es:Rendimiento fr:Performance it:Prestazione ja:パフォーマンス zh:体能